Surprises, spiders and shoes
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Time may move on, but some things are never forgotten. They may have momentarily slipped from the mind, but never truly gone.


**I know, I know, you lot are probably sick of me by now. But this really isn't my fault, the plot bunny bit rather viscously at about two this morning and I couldn't let it go. Not to mention I wanted to be sleeping, not thinking up plot lines. And besides, Angel-Sue76 needs cheering up, so I simply had to post.**

**Based on the events of Star Gazer, only about seven years later. And apologies for the very random title!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them!**

"Gordon, what are you doing?"

"Damnit," Gordon muttered, more to himself than Scott as his oldest brother came barrelling into the room, a box in his hands and a scowl on his face.

"Dad told you not to overstretch yourself."

"Scott, shifting a cabinet forward is not over stretching."

"Dude, you weren't even walking three weeks ago."

"Tell me about it," Gordon muttered again, this time under his brother. Pushing the said cabinet rather violently back against the wall, the red-head stalked off in the other direction, determined to find something that his brothers would let him do. Even Alan was keeping an annoyingly close watch on him, which in Gordon's books, was just not on. He was _fine_; he would just wish that they would accept he knew his own boundaries. Admittedly, in the past, he may have bounded up to them and crossed those boundaries, just to get a reaction, but he wasn't the idiotic teenager any more. Nearly dying and then spending weeks in rehab had certainly changed that aspect of him. The sooner they got to this island, the better. Luckily, the majority of their things were already there, Jeff wanting it to feel like home as soon as they arrived. Not to mention they had all had several trips over there each in order to discuss this new project of their father's.

"You ok, fish?" Blinking, Gordon found himself face to face with another box, John's blond head just about poking around the side of it. Rubbing a hand wearily over his face, Gordon nodded.

"M'fine, Johnny. You need a hand?" Biting his lip, John looked at his kid brother critically. He did look tired, but more prominent than that was the frustration. Deciding that denying Gordon's help could have far worse consequences than allowing it, John nodded, tipping one of the two boxes in his arms over to Gordon. Smiling in appreciation, the two boys walked slowly out to the front door. With a flick of his foot, John opened it, leading the way outside and dumping his box in the back of Scott's car, Gordon following suit. The two boys paused for a moment as they regarded the boxes already taking over the trunk.

"Do you feel ready to leave Kansas, John?" Gordon eventually asked quietly, unable to believe that they could simply pack their entire life into what, at the end of the day, was no more than a few crates.

"Nope," John responded, for once taking on the cheerful role and ruffling Gordon's hair. "But then again, I thought that when I left for college. This was our home, kiddo, we're never going to be ready to leave."

"I guess." Slamming the door shut on the boxes, the brothers meandered back into the house, both lost in their own thoughts. It was only as he reached the door that Gordon groaned. Following his eye line, John gave his brother a nudge towards the stairs, locking eyes pointedly with the object of Gordon's gaze.

"Leave it, Virg."

"John, he shouldn't be..."

"He knows what he can and can't do. He wants to get back to normality. He missed out on most of the prep for the island, he was stuck in the hospital. He needs to do this, Virgil. It's the only way he can say goodbye."

"Oh alright, but don't tell Dad. Or Scott, for that matter."

"Bro, I'm not suicidal."

"Glad to hear it. Oh, Scott wants you, by the way. He is trying to shift the counter by the back door."

"Don't tell me he has met his match? I swear Scott is trying to empty the house single handed."

"Don't give him ideas." With a smirk, Virgil continued on his route out to the car, trying not to worry about his copper haired sibling. John was right, Gordon knew his limits. That didn't stop him worrying like hell that something was going to happen to the prankster.

"Gordon!"

"Talking of the devil," Virgil muttered to himself, automatically sprinting for the door, and then running straight up the stairs, hearing by the thunderous footfalls that his two older brothers were close behind. Following Alan's yell, Virgil skidded to a stop in front of his youngest brother, his mouth falling open in astonishment.

"What the-?" Scott's exclamation announced his arrival almost before he came into the room. Gordon was perched on the edge of Alan's bed, struggling to keep himself on. Only, unlike the months previously, this time it was because he was laughing so much. Alan was standing by his open cupboard, what looked like a box of fake spiders having fallen off the top and landed somewhat gracefully on his head. Unable to stop himself, Virgil let out a snort of amusement, frantically trying to cover it up with a cough when Alan glared at him. As John also gave into his amusement, the artist was not able to contain himself.

"I had completely forgotten about those," Gordon spluttered, half managing to sound apologetic whilst still laughing uncontrollably. It was a combination that only Gordon seemed to manage to pull off, none of the others had mastered the balance. Unable to hide his grin, Scott crossed the room, lifting the box off the fifteen-year old's head and plucking a fake spider from his hair.

"You ok, kiddo?" He asked gently, wondering whether it was just the surprise of having something falling on his head that had made his breathing speed up.

"Scott, I got over that phobia when I was about ten."

"Gordon?" Turning back towards the next brother, Scott raised his eyebrows at the amusement still lining the prankster's face. It was not something they had seen for a long time, and providing Alan was alright, it may have been just what was needed.

"How long precisely have they been up there?"

"Since Al was about ten. I thought it would make the perfect prank, not to mention scare the life out of him, but somehow it didn't go ahead."

"I'll say," Alan muttered, pulling another spider out from his hair. Throwing it into the box rather quickly, Alan hoped that none of his brothers noticed how quickly he let go. One scan of their faces made him think he had gotten away with it, until catching John's sympathetic gaze. Turning away, Alan shrugged. There was no way he still had that fear. Not with now moving over to a tropical island, he couldn't _afford_ to have that fear.

"I think they were supposed to fall the next time he opened his wardrobe, but something disturbed me and I pushed them too far back. Looks like Al just found them."

"I don't want to know when the last time you cleaned up there then," Virgil muttered with a small shudder. Shaking his head at his brothers' antics, he slowly wondered back out again, thankful that no harm had been done. Although judging by the way Gordon's eyes had lit up, this may have been what the prankster had required. A reminder that he was still the same old Gordon; still got the thrill out of making fools out his brothers. Not to mention the look on Alan's face had been rather comical. Not that he would ever tell the kid that though.

Virgil had just reached his own room when he heard Alan running down the stairs, the thudding footfalls only being able to belong to one member of their family. Maybe it was because he was tuned into listening for different sounds, but Virgil had always been able to tell which brother it was cannon balling up and down the stairs. No sooner had the kid reached the bottom when the doorbell rang.

"Alan, can you get that? It's Tobs!" Hearing Scott's thunderous shout – not that it would have been possible to miss it – Alan ran a hand through his hair distractedly, desperately hoping that all the spiders had gone. Yanking open the door, Alan fully expected to find himself face to face with Scott's best friend. Instead, he found himself staring at a leggy blonde.

"Erm..." Feeling a flush begin to work its way up his neck, Alan was eternally grateful that none of his older siblings were around, he would have never been able to live it down. He couldn't help it though, she was gorgeous. Not to mention Alan had just reached his fifteenth birthday and was beginning to appreciate things like that.

"Hi." Hating how his voice almost came out as a squeak, Alan couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Hi," she responded with a smile, slightly stunning Alan even further. "I'm looking for Scott."

"Who isn't?" Alan muttered somewhat bitterly under his breath, trying to calm down his flaming cheeks. Opening the door further, he motioned for her to come inside.

"Sorry about the mess, we're moving."

"I heard." The mysterious visitor responded, and for a moment, Alan thought he had forgotten how to breathe. Suddenly snapping himself back into reality, Alan turned his head towards the stairs.

"Oi Scott!"

"What?"

"It's for you!"

"I already told _you_ that, I'll be down in a sec, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" Alan immediately yelled back up again, flushing once more whilst glancing at the stranger out of the corner of his eye, hoping that she hadn't heard that. How she could have missed it, Alan had no idea, but he didn't particularly want to be called a kid in front of her. Hearing someone reach the top of the stairs, Alan turned irritably at the cheerful voice.

"Course you are, Sprout." It wasn't Scott that was making his way down the stairs, however, but Alan's other blond brother. John was gazing at their visitor, but unlike the look that had crossed that his crossed his littlest brother's face, John looked thoughtful.

"Do I know you?" Rolling his eyes, Alan couldn't help but groan. Sometimes it sucked being the youngest. Not only was she looking for Scott, but John knew her as well.

"I don't think so." She responded coolly, the charming tone in her voice that had disarmed Alan so successfully suddenly seemed to be missing. Glancing at her, Alan was surprised to see that she was practically glaring at John, who in return had narrowed his eyes, his mind clearing racing as to where he had seen her before. Not breaking the eye contact, he turned his head slightly.

"Scott, get your ass down here!"

"Ok, ok! Gees, you blonds! I'm coming." Finally, Scott appeared at the top of the stairs, but he was still looking the other way, calling something back to Gordon. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the stairs did he finally turn to face their visitor. Alan could have sworn that Scott's mouth fell open in shock.

"Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and help Gordon."

"But I-,"

"Now!"

"Fine, fine. Gees, you sound like Dad." Rolling his eyes, Alan scuffed his way up the stairs. However, rather than going to find his partner in crime, he instead sat down on the top stair, determined to find out who she was.

"What do you want, Mandy?" Blinking in surprise, Alan could have sworn he heard a hint of anger in his big brother's voice. Instead of the love lying behind the anger the same as it was whenever he caught the Terrible Two at something, Scott's voice was cold. For the first time, Alan suddenly realised quite how good his brother would have been in the Air Force.

"Privacy?"

"Fine, fine." Storming off, Alan didn't have to be able to see what was going on to know that John had just stalked into the kitchen.

"You always knew how to upset him." Scott said quietly, a detached tone infiltrating his voice. Folding his arms across his chest, he practically glared at his ex.

"So what do you want?"

"Scott, I heard you were leaving. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. And to say that I was sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. We could have been amazing together. I'm beautiful, and well, you're not too bad yourself, Scotty." Desperately trying not to roll his eyes at the seductive note that had slipped into her voice, Scott knew precisely where this was going.

"I'm rich too, now," Scott murmured softly, forcing himself to stand still as she sidled closer. Running a hand over his chest, Mandy practically purred.

"I know."

"Thought you might have." Scott snapped, grabbing her wrist and forcing her hand away, all pretence gone out of his voice. "Get out of here and find another rich boy to look after you. And leave my family alone." Making to march her to the door, Scott paused when a voice called his name.

"Scott!"

"What's wrong, Gords?"

"Unless you want me to throw everything down the stairs, I need a hand."

"You have five seconds to get out." Scott spat, turning on his heel and sprinting up the stairs, almost flattening Alan in the process. Pretending to not notice his youngest brother had not done as he asked; Scott instead went to find his second youngest brother. For Gordon to admit he needed a hand, he was either in more pain than he was letting on, or was handling something valuable. His stubbornness had been even worse since the accident, determined to show that he could do everything. His elder brothers felt like it was going to be the death of them. Luckily, on this occasion, he was trying to move something valuable, and thankful for being rescued from Mandy, Scott set about giving him a hand.

Scott wasn't the only brother to nearly fall over Alan. Barely able to see where he was going due to the pile of boxes in his arms, Virgil cursed rather colourfully as he almost fell head first down the stairs. Luckily, having four older brothers had given Alan quick reactions, and sticking out a hand, he grabbed his brother by the belt, the force being just enough to keep Virgil on his feet.

"You might want to move, Sprout." Half glaring at his brother, Virgil rolled his eyes at the apologetic grin his little brother shot him. Making his way past – carefully this time – he navigated his way down the stairs, dropping the boxes at the bottom, stretching up with a sigh, only to freeze.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me, Virgil?" A cool, feminine voice purred as Mandy stepped closer to him. Reaching out a hand, she twirled a lock of Virgil's hair around her finger, smiling at him as she did so.

"You are so much better looking than your brother. I bet you know how to take care of a girl, don't you?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Finally managing to wrench her hand free, Virgil practically leapt back to join John standing in the kitchen doorway. Glaring at Mandy for all he was worth, John stepped forward.

"I thought Scott told you to get out?"

"Come now, John..."

"Get out of here, Mandy. Trust me when I say you don't want me to call Scott."

"Always did just go running back to Scotty now, didn't you, John? Glad to see some things never changed."

Standing up from where he had been sitting, Alan wondered slowly down the stairs, joining his brothers in glaring at the girl. Having heard everything, the youngster knew precisely what was going on. It was clear what Mandy was after. Now, however, obviously having realised that the Tracys were not going to stand for it, any friendliness had disappeared from her voice. As she glared at his brother, Alan sidled up to John's side, crossing his arms in front of him and glaring back for all he was worth.

"At least we are there for each other. Now, are you going to try and flirt with any more of my brothers, or are you going to see sense and leave before I call the cops?"

"Any more of your brothers?" Mandy responded with a short laugh, running her eyes over Alan. "It's only the kid there." Jerking her head in his direction, Mandy didn't seem to notice that she was treading on very thin ice as both John and Virgil tensed. "Or the cripple, no thanks."

With those few words, utter chaos broke loose. John caught Virgil around the middle as his twenty year old brother sprung at Mandy with a yell of fury. Struggling to hold onto him, not made easy by the fact that his little brother was as tall as him and at least as strong, John barely noticed Alan go sprinting up the stairs, fury evident on his face. What he did see, however, was Scott and Gordon. They had just reached the top of the stairs when Mandy spoke. Gordon's face immediately closed down, but Scott's expression was not one John had ever seen on his brother, or, quite frankly, ever wanted to see again. Livid didn't even touch it. But it was his eyes that captured John the most. The warmth and love was gone, only hatred emitting from them. As Alan had realised earlier, John knew that this was the Scott the Air Force had produced. This was the Scott capable of killing, and judging by that look as he slowly walked down the stairs, John wondered whether he could hold onto Virgil and stop the well built twenty four year old.

"Scotty..." Attempting to get through to his brother, John was forced to change his position, grabbing Virgil by the arms as the artist still struggled to be let lose. "Scott, leave it, you'll regret it..."

Panting with the effort of restraining his brother, John couldn't stop the worry beginning to build in him as Scott continued to walk forward. Mandy seemed to have realised that she had over stepped the mark, and was attempting to fumble for the catch on the door, but her hands, having been so steady when reaching out to Virgil, were shaking, not allowing her to escape.

Just before he reached her, Scott stuck out his hand, grasping onto her forearm with a considerable amount of self restraint. Pulling her to one side, he opened the door himself. Swallowing, John shared a worried glance with Virgil, who – having seen what his older brother was doing – had finally calmed down enough to stop fighting John. Although that didn't mean his brother was prepared to let go just yet.

"Scott, she's not worth it." Gordon's voice, uncharacteristically quiet for him, got through to Scott in a way John's pleading could not. Gordon had made it down the stairs by the time Scott turned to look at him, and laying his hand gently on Scott's arm, he locked eyes with his big brother.

"Leave it, Scotty. If I can deal with it, so can you."

"But Gords, she had no right..."

"And if you react, you are no better than her. C'mon Scott, leave it." Tugging slightly on Scott's arm, Gordon felt his heart clench at the tears building in Scott's eyes. He knew that the last few months had been tough on them all, not just him, and that it was killing Scott that he couldn't protect his little brother in the way he once had. Tugging again, Gordon managed to get Scott to relinquish his grip, and began leading his brother back over to the rest of the boys, minus Alan. The second he was in reach, John finally let go of Virgil, and both boys took hold of one of Scott's arms, drawing him into them. Not only as a means of stopping him if he went again, but reminding their big brother that they were all in this together, no matter what. Standing in front of them, Gordon raised his chin defiantly.

"Get out here."

Mandy didn't need telling twice, she was out of the door almost before Gordon had finished his sentence. As one, all four boys let out a collective sigh of relief. Before any of them could say anything, however, a high pitched shriek sounded from outside. Sharing a look, the Tracys sent themselves sprinting for the door. Virgil was the first to reach it, wrenching it open and stumbling outside, the others hot on his heels.

"Sorry, it just slipped." Turning his head, Virgil caught sight of Alan leaning out of one of the windows, an upturned box in his hand and a cheeky grin on his face. As both Gordon and John burst out laughing, Virgil looked again. Mandy hadn't made it very far before being unexpectedly showered with spiders. As she ran off the down the street, a spider still tangled in her hair, Scott lead the way back inside. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he simply raised his voice.

"Alan! Get down here, _now_." Sensing rather than seeing the rest of his brothers trade anxious glances, Scott struggled to keep his face neutral as Alan appeared somewhat hesitantly at the top of the stairs, the empty box still clutched in his hand. Swallowing nervously as Scott merely looked at him, Alan scuffed his way down the stairs, not being sure how his brother was going to react. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for Scott to reach out and pull him into a fierce hug the second he was within reach.

"You, kiddo, are a genius." Alan's reply was somewhat muffled and lost in Scott's top, and after giving them a moment, Virgil thought it was about time he rescued the teenager.

"Scott, let him breathe, dude. You still need to help John move this counter."

"Why can't you do it?" John pouted, making his way back into the kitchen as he spoke. The rest of the boys followed him, and within a few moments, both he and Scott had braced themselves. Gordon and Alan were watching from the side, both ready to give them a hand should they need it as Virgil attempted to help guide them out of the tight space. After a couple of failed attempts at getting it to move, Scott suddenly realised why it wasn't slipping out the way the others had.

"There is something stuck underneath. Al, do you think you can get under there?"

"Why me?"

"You're the smallest." Gordon responded helpfully, giving him a shove in the back and causing Alan to drop to his knees. Shaking his head even as he crawled forward, Alan made no attempt to stop the protests coming from his mouth.

"Is this not the same counter you tried to get me under a few years ago?" He eventually asked, lying flat out on the floor as he waited for his brothers to tip it again.

"Well, you know, Al," Virgil began, his tone light and teasing, a welcome break in the tension that had settled over the household with Mandy's arrival. "We were always try to stick you somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, guys, lift."

Working as a team, Scott and John rocked the counter back even as Alan stuck his hand underneath.

"EWW!" Pulling it back out again, he motioned for the others to let go whilst he examined his hand.

"What _is_ that?" Grasping his brother's wrist, Virgil rotated Alan's hand towards him, frowning in confusion.

"I think it is mud."

"How the hell did it get so muddy under there?" Gordon mused, knowing by the confused expressions on his brothers' faces that they had no more idea than he did. Scott, however, suddenly let out a bark of laughter.

"I bet I know what is under there."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Al, you ready to go again?" At his brother's nod, he and John lifted the counter again, letting Alan slide underneath. To Gordon's disbelief, his little brother was soon pulling several shoes out from underneath. Sitting back again, Alan traded glances with his next sibling as Virgil let out a sudden gasp. Gordon, however, merely shrugged back at him.

"I've been looking for them for years."

"You kicked them under there."

"I did?"

"Don't you remember?" By John's sudden intake of breath, Scott knew that he too was remembering the events of that night. For a moment, Virgil merely stared at them, but when Scott looked pointedly at John, he too recalled what had happened.

"What? What is it?" Gordon cried impatiently, not sure what it was that his brothers were remembering. The eighteen year old hated being one of the younger ones at times.

"John went star gazing." Scott responded with a smile, giving his next younger brother a mock shove as John blushed. Knowing that he was going to get no further information out of them, Gordon had another pressing matter.

"But how did Virg get them under there? There is a board there."

"There wasn't always," Virgil responded with a smile, remembering his performance from that morning. Even now, he was quite proud of it, their father never did find out what they had been up too that night. Or so he thought, anyway.

"It had a few weeks where it had fallen off."

"Where _someone _had kicked it off."

"I did not!" Virgil protested loudly, not liking the way Gordon and Alan were sharing knowing grins. The less blackmail material the Terrible Two had, the better.

"What's all this noise, boys? I thought you would have finished destroying the house by now?" With a smile and a twinkle in his eye, Jeff walked through the open door, his eyes flickering momentarily in concern when they fell on his fourth son, but judging by the look on Gordon's face, he was fine. His gaze falling on where Alan was still sitting on the floor, surrounded by three pairs of muddied shoes, he grinned.

"Virg did that when he was thirteen," John said lightly, automatically leaning back to avoid his brother's swing.

"I forgot they were under there," Jeff mused, bending down to take a look at the shoes, hiding his smile as his three eldest boys traded confused looks.

"Dad, you didn't ever know they _were_ under there," Scott eventually said quietly, feeling most disconcerted when his father straightened up, flashing him a smile.

"Didn't I?"

"Huh?"

"And John, quite frankly I was surprised you didn't kill Virgil for picking up your telescope like that. School books indeed." Reaching out, he quickly ruffled his middle son's hair, laughing outright at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"You seriously thought I didn't notice you were up to something? Or the fact that I had fallen over Virgil's school books before you even got up, they were right at the top of the stairs. Did you get a glimpse of the meteors though?"

"Wha-?"

"Dad, how come you never said anything?" Before Jeff could answer, however, Gordon's voice cut through.

"What _are _you lot talking about? Since when did those three get up to something behind your back, Dad? Thought that was just me and Al?"

"Well, Gordo, your three older brothers didn't used to be like this. In fact, there was a time when Virgil's temper could bring the house down." As Gordon's face lit up in delight, Jeff casually slung his arm around his red-head's shoulders, grinning as Virgil blushed. "Not to mention he was quite the actor. And John could do something quite spontaneous when he wanted too."

Ignoring Alan's snort of disbelief, Jeff felt his smile widening as John sheepishly ran a hand over the back of his neck, his face matching Virgil's.

"And as for Scott... you never did tell me where you put that torch, Scotty."

"Have you known all this time?" Scott asked softly, a smile working its way onto his face. He, like Virgil, had truly thought they had gotten away with it. As Jeff merely raised his eyebrows, Scott knew the answer.

"John had it last, I was giving Virg a lift."

"Not that I needed it," Virgil muttered, somewhat sullenly. "Unlike you two, I believe I am right in saying that I stayed on my feet that night?"

"What?" This time, however, it was John who answered Alan's query.

"You and Gords were always in the woods when you were kids. Did you ever get into the clearing?"

"The one with the really dodgy roots going through it?" As John nodded, Alan glanced over his shoulder at Gordon, and the pair of them burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me you three fell over the one in the middle?"

"And you didn't?" Virgil shot back, just as quickly.

"Nah, it's too obvious. Al nearly did once, but we missed it every time." Gordon responded smugly, sharing a wink with his partner in crime. They didn't need to know that both of their younger brothers had sprained something more than once because of that root.

"Come on, we need to get this stuff shifted." Giving Gordon's shoulder a squeeze, Jeff tried to motivate his sons into action. They may be clearing out the house, ready to move onto the next stage of their lives, but the memories were not being left behind. They too were being stored away, ready to come back out again at a later date.


End file.
